Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor, and more particularly, to an outboard motor in which a shift unit for switching a shift position is provided in the middle of a drive shaft that transmits rotational power from an engine to a propeller shaft.
Description of the Related Art
A typical outboard motor has a shift unit that switches a shift position. In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an outboard motor having a shift unit arranged across a propulsion unit casing and an upper casing arranged thereover. In addition, in Patent Document 2, there is disclosed an outboard motor having a propulsion unit casing where a clutch body of the shift unit is arranged, and an actuator for driving the clutch body arranged in a casing disposed thereover.
Meanwhile, there is a demand of improving workability for assembling the shift unit. However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 described above fail to disclose any configuration of improving workability for assembling the shift unit. In order to assemble the shift unit to the outboard motor, it is necessary to sequentially assemble members of the shift unit to the casing of the outboard motor with predetermined sequence and accuracy. In addition, in Patent Document 2, the clutch body and the actuator for driving the clutch body are arranged in different casings. In this configuration, high assembly accuracy is required when the casing of the clutch body and the casing of the actuator are coupled.